Just one break
by Rin Lombardi
Summary: He promises himself it'll be just one break. He's been going all night, after all. [Trans!Luigi]


His binder was chaffing, and he was pretty sure he was past the 8 hours he'd enacted upon himself. Well past. But then again, Luigi hadn't been planning to spend all night in the mansion he'd won... From a contest he'd never entered.

All in all, he was exhausted, sore, and entirely too done with ghosts for the night. But his brother was trapped in a portrait in the basement, and all the doors he had left were locked. At the start of this he'd been scared, excited, _worried_. He'd gotten the letter in the mail several days after his bro had gone out, saying he needed to do something. Usually, being gone for long periods of time was normal for Mario, he was saving Peach often, or other things that he did.. But Mario always made time to tell his younger brother that he was going to be a while. He hadn't. It made Luigi worry, but he'd gone to check this letter out anyway, sure to pack a bag incase it took him a while to get there or back. His fears had been confirmed when he'd started finding his brothers stuff all over. E. Gadd had just told him everything would be fine. But Luigi was such a worrier.

Now though, Luigi just wanted to take a nap, go home... Those Boos on the rooftop had battered him pretty bad, and by now he was just begging for something to eat. All in all, today could have been so, so much better.

"If... Hm... If I take a quick break... I could let my ribs rest and maybe get somethin' to eat..." Luigi mumbles to himself, head poking into the closest room to scope it out. Empty of ghosts and quiet. It was the least he could ask for. The windows flashed with the storm outside though, unfortunately. But it would do. He trudges in, kicking the door shut behind him before shrugging off the poltergust 3,000. He fumbles for a second on it's panels before popping open the side compartment on the device and retrieving his bag from it's hidey hole. As he's shaking the bag's contents out the Gameboy Horror trills in his back pocket, and Luigi is quick to answer it, in case E. Gadd had something important to tell him.

"Luigi my boy, what are you doing? You're nearly there!" E. Gadd's trill voice comes through loud and clear, and Luigi grits his teeth at it, shrugging his shirt off as he replies.

"Taking a break, haven't since I gota here, over 8 hours ago! I'ma exhausted, hungry, 'n tired. I'll get a move on in an hour or two." He can already see the bruises he's gotten from this mansion as he shimmies off his binder, dark splotches on his ribs, gut, hips... He was going to be so unbelievably sore tomorrow- _if I'm not dead_ \- and Luigi was _not_ looking forward to it. He only listens with half an ear as he puts on a loose bra, followed by his shirt, E. Gadd's rattling talk relatively ignored in favor of fishing out his sandwiches. Before he sits down to handle them, he gives a small hop, stretching his arms like he usually did followed by some coughs to clear his lungs. Even if he was suffering here, he had to take care of himself.

Luigi was unbelievably thankful he'd packed so many, he could probably eat them all right now. Who knew that ghost busting left someone so, so hungry? Giving a halfhearted mumble of goodbye to E. Gadd as he switches the Gameboy Horror off, Luigi tears into the first bag and starts munching away.

The next few minutes are spent in comfortable silence beyond the sound of eating and the cracks of thunder outside. He could almost forget that his brother was stuck in a portrait, that he was in a mansion that had been a ploy to catch his brother and him. That this place was stuffed full of ghosts, one of the things he hated and feared most.

Almost forget. He couldn't entirely push it out of mind, the creaking of the old building and the whispers of another room distracting him just enough as he finishes the last sandwich he'd dared, leaving two for later. Crumbs are brushed off and he sighs heavily, tidying it all up and trying to decide if he should really take a quick nap, or if he should just get back to work. He muses on it a bit before his decision, curling up against the poltergust with a yawn. He could spare an hour to nap. His brother wasn't going anywhere, after all.

He could get to it all later.


End file.
